


The Crow & The Butterfly

by Detroitbydark



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Bloodplay, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Post Season 2, Santa Sangre Kate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbydark/pseuds/Detroitbydark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd thought her gone forever but a chance encounter is about to change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With all he'd seen, Seth still had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that Kate Fuller would never have a decent burial. He couldn't even fucking do that for her. It should have been the simplest of things. It's been three months since the night at Jacknife Jed's. It's been nearly a year since the Titty Twister.

_No scraps. No bumps._

They still don't know what happened to her body. Richie had insisted coyotes, said he could smell them. Pointed to the blood, still wet and puddled on the wooden boards, and said that it must have drawn them in. There'd been something about the way he said it though that made Seth wonder what else he wasn't saying. It was too easy. Too neat a way to wrap up such a short life. Nothing in his life was ever that simple.

                                                                                           ....

He hates himself a little bit. Well, a little bit more. He's a bad man. He does bad things, but Kate... Kate is what keeps him up at night. Kate is what keeps him waking up with beads of sweat on his brow and tears in his eyes (or an uncomfortable ache in his groin) and if he lashes out at those around him when daylight rolls around? So be it. It's not wise to question the boss, right?

Richie notices though. Ritchie has always seen through Seth's bullshit to whatever problem was below. It pisses him off. Ritchie gives him a knowing, sad smile when he sees him on those mornings followed by some smart comment that makes Seth want to yank his fangs out with pliers. The more things change the more they stay the same it seems.

He'll never admit it but he knows his little, blood sucking brother hurts too. Maybe in not a way he entirely understands but all the same, hurt.      

                                                                                           ....

They find her in the least expected place. It's a business venture that brings them to the _Gentleman's Lounge_ , a upscale strip club owned by a culebra named Henrik Zetter. Richie has an idea to market some of the antiquities they've found in tribute storage at auction. They just need documents drawn up for each piece, a fake trail of ownership that will put money in their pockets but never lead anyone back to them. Zetter is the best at what he does when it comes to forging papers. He's also fucking, creepy as shit if you ask Seth. Something about him sets of warning bells in his head the second he shakes his cold hand. Grade A creeper.

The fact that he's a fucking creature of the night doesn't bother him. He's got a gun loaded with just what he needs if a culebra decides to make things ugly. Three small, very sharp, stakes are tucked into his vest, underneath his suit coat, just in case. No, it's something else. Maybe it's the way he never seems to stop smiling. It's this large, manic grin that just doesn't go away. Or, maybe, it's the way Henrik's eyes keep darting over to the stage where one dancer is finishing up her routine, like he's anxious about something coming up. Reminds him of the tweakers he'd seen in prison. Twitchy, untrustworthy fucks.

The lights glint off the small platform with it's brass pole smack dab in the center and he tries to remember that he used to actually like going to strip clubs. He assumes a night at the Titty Twister ruined strip joints for most folks. The ones that walked out the front doors that is.

Never let it be said, though, that Seth Gecko didn't still enjoy a good set of tits but, lately, the same shit that used to rev his engine and make him rain bills like a fucking monsoon just doesn't do it for him. A mental image of Kate, smiling from the passenger seat at some shit hole gas station in Mexico flashes in his mind. He lifts his glass (Scotch, neat) to lips and wills her away, a ghost that can be dealt with another time.

Richie, for all his observational voodoo skills, pays little attention to his brother as he talks to Henrik. His voice is cool and smooth. He's a man with power and he knows it. Seth has to appreciate what he's witnessing.

"The way I see it, we've got merchandise that needs to get to market and you," he gestures with his glass towards the man across the table, "have the skills to help make that happen."

Henrik turns his eyes away from the stage, manic smile slowly slipping from his face into something more subdued, "Lord Gecko, I would be most honored to help you in this endeavor. I do love a good challenge but my question for you now, what kind of compensation should I expect?"

"We're willing to offer you 12% of the final cut" Seth adds smoothly, "We've got some choice stuff. I'd expect you'll find it worth your while"

"No offense intended but, Lord or not, I won't touch anything attached to a Gecko for less the 25%" Richie snorts about to say something that is sure to cause a problem. Seth puts a warning hand on his arm.

"Alright Zetter, how's about this?" The smile on Seth's face is predatory, like he wasn't sitting at a table with two creatures, that shouldn't exist, that could tear him, literally, limb from limb if the fancy struck. "You do it for 15% and we forget about that last shipment of girls that got run through here. You do remember how we feel about the buying and selling of those with heartbeats, right?"

Henrik, for his part, remains calm, resigned to his fate. "Yes, My Lord. Trust it won't happen again. I believe 15% does sound fair in these circumstances."

Richie all but beams as handshakes are given, sealing the deal. The dimming of lights and quite sound of a tribal drum beat has all eyes drawing back toward the stage and, obviously, the nights main attraction. A soft white glow illuminates the stage as the music begins to grow louder. Something like _deja vu_ hits Seth causing his pulse to pick up ever so slightly.

"You got something special coming out?" Richie asks.

Seth watches as his brother subtly scents the air. Sees his eyes flash that fucked up preternatural yellow for a split second before he gets himself back in control. Watches him mouth _fuck_ silently. His eyes shoot back over to Zetter who smiles widely again.

"We have a very special little star we'd like to show you" His gaze darting between the brothers and than back to the stage again "Can't seem to find a man or culebra alive that isn't called to her. Addictive she is. Quite the little money maker"

Seth glances at Richie's schooled, nonchalant face. It was a mask he wore so well. Uninterested. Bored. Unfortunately for him it did nothing to hid the white knuckle grip he has on his high ball glass.

Both Geckos watch the flutter of fabric as a girl slowly melts through the thick black curtains that separate the stage from backstage. Seths head cocks to the side ever so slightly. Her hair hangs artfully around her face, thick and auburn, blocking her features from his view. Richie's nostrils flared.

Transfixed, the brothers and the rest of the audience watch in silence as she makes her ascent to the tiny platform that showcases the brass pole. Her feet are bare and her soft curves remain covered by a tiny white shift of a dress, gauzy and translucent.

Her hips began to swing to the beat of the drums with a horrible familiarity that causes bile to rise in the back of Seth's throat and an ache begin in his chest. The straps of her dress fall carelessly off her shoulders as the dress began to slide lower and lower over her body exposing creamy, pale flesh. The sound of glass cracking came from his side as Richie loses control of his grip.

"She's amazing" Zetter murmurs reverently, oblivious to his new business partners heightened anxiety. "I purchased her shortly after your reign began... most definitely before your feelings on buying flesh was known, I assure you" he adds nervously.

Seth hears him speaking, however, ignores what he's said. Instead, he's focused on the white fabric sliding lower and lower down her body. Her breasts come into view, pert handfuls with pretty pebbled nipples that leave his mouth watering as she finally steps from the garment turning her back to them. Richie remains motionless at his side as a certain familiarity with her movements begins to snake it's way into his mind

"I always wondered how she would taste." Richie muses, voice quiet and tense, words that should have signaled something in a more focused Seth.

He was too busy though, letting his eyes wander from her legs to her full round ass and up over her back focusing in on a tiny cluster of birth marks...

In that instant Seth Gecko's heart stops. He doesn't need to see her face to confirm what he knows.

Kate.

HIS Kate had the same smattering of marks of her back, under her shoulder blade, to the right of her spine. He'd traced them with his eyes a thousand times, the bikinis she'd worn leaving nothing to the imagination. He'd liked to think they looked like the stars in the little dipper.

Just than a slim leg wraps around the pole as she lets her body fall back, spine arching, head back, hair falling askew only confirming what his mind has been trying to tell him.

Richie is around the table all snake-eyes and needle teeth before Seth realizes what's going on. His hands grasping the collar of the Zetter's freshly pressed shirt.

"Easy Brother," Seth warns, low and dark "Seems Mr. Zetter here has found our missing corpse."

Richie hisses again before letting loose and sliding back into his seat next to his brother.

"Now, since were acting civilized again," he ignores Richie's growl and continues on with more control in his voice than he is actually feeing right now. "I think we need to rethink our agreement from a few moments ago. What do you say, Brother?"

"I'd say so." Richie says smoothing his hair back and schooling his features once again.

"The girl is not for sale" Zetter stutters still unable to comprehend the situation he's found himself in. Behind him, the tiny dancer continues her show. Her eyes are closed. Her  face emotionless.

"I wouldn't say that that we intend to _buy_ her" Seth states, smoothly pulling his revolver from his waistband and pointing it at the club owner.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter had a life of it's own. Sorry, not sorry ;)

There's ashes on the seat.

There's ashes on the fucking leather seat of his mint '68 Mustang. One hand leaves the stearing wheel to flick a stray bit of Zetter from his coat. He hadn't planned on the night ending with such a bang. Now he's going to need to have his baby detailed. Richie sighed glancing in the rearview mirror where Seth had bundled a vacant looking Kate Fuller into the cramped backseat. Even with blood flecks splattered across her face and a tiny silk kimono covering expanses of pale flesh Kate looked nothing short of an angel. She smelled better than he remembered too. Lavender and vanilla, pure and clean.

And, fuck, if he still didn't wonder how'd she'd taste.

For his part Seth kept a running commentary going in her direction, his voice a pitch above it's normal gruff rumble. The older Gecko letting his adreniline high and anxiety bleed through his words. Kate just stared ahead blankly, eyes focused on some point ahead of them they never seemed to reach.

"Babygirl," Seth went on, "We're gonna get you cleaned up and in some more...clothes. Than we'll talk... lots of talk." he rattled on.

Richie watched with amusement. His brother still held his revolver, gesturing with it like it was an extention of his hand. "Maybe it's time to put that shit away, Brother?" He asked.

Seth glanced at the gun in his hands before shrugging and tucking it back in his waistband.

Shit had gone sideways and it had done so in an epic manner befitting the Gecko name. His reaction upon matching the scent of the girl they'd lost with the image of the one in front of him may have sped things along. He was loathe to admit it but his self-control wasn't what it could have been. Zetter had been confused for approximately five seconds before the dollar signs had popped into his eyes like some character from a Looney Tunes short. Richie had broken one of Uncle Eddie's rules, play your cards close to your chest and Zetter had tried to use it to his advantage.

The old man would have cuffed him, God (or whatever) rest his soul.

Seth had tried for a moment to reason with the culebra before Richie had heard him mumble "Fuck it," and shot the bastard point blank. The ensuing ruckus was gonna cost them some money but, glancing over his shoulder at the motionless girl, he couldn't find it in his unbeating heart to give a fuck.

The early morning sun was beginning to cast it's rays across the parking lot as Richie pulled the car into the open dock bay, signaling for the culebra working the door do close it up.

                                                                             .......................................

 

Peaches met them on their way to their quarters below Jed's. She'd become their personal assistant of sorts and they counted on her to keep track of what went on in their abscnece. Richard led the way while Seth stayed a step behind, arm wrapped protectively around Kate.

He still hadn't touched her. Everytime he'd gotten close he'd pulled back at the last second as if touching her would burn him. Her last words to him rang through his ears with horrible clarity.

_I hope you burn in hell_

" _Hefe_!" the yound bohemian dressed culebra greeted cheerfully, "It's been a good night! I've had tributes come in from Greely and..." she stopped her sentence short, head tilting back eyes closing as she took a deep inhale. "What have you brought home?" she all but purred attempting to glance around him as at the girl her other boss was holding protectively.

Eyes flashing yellow, Richie growled pushing her roughly against the wall. Again, a moment when self control would have been a blessing. Hands held her arms with bruising force.

"She's off limits." he barked into her ear "Got it?"

Peaches nodded quickly.

"Spread the word that she is not to be touched." He said releasing her, straightning his tie as she scurried off.

"Alright Richard. Now that that's settled, what do we do?" Seth gently tucked a strand of hair behind Kate's ear, leaning down to peer into her face. Richie felt a jolt of jealousy shock his system. "We didn't exactly plan on having a house guest."

The continued down the the vacant hallway and into the apartment they shared. The youngear Gecko shrugged,"I figure we can set her up in the spare room. It's between the two of ours. We can take turns watching her until this" he gestured up and down at the all but catatonic wisp of a woman in front of him, "get's cleared up."

"Good plan, brother, but we don't even know what _this_ is. Or, even if her walking dead routine here can be cleared up."

"She's not a zombie." Seth stared blankly at his brother, "She's got a heartbeat. I can hear it over here. I.E. not a zombie."

"Whatever" Seth fumbled in response pushing open the spare bedrooms door with his elbow. "Either way she's walking around like Night of the Living Kate."

It hadn't been the first thing he'd noticed, you know, with all the hell breaking loose around them when Zetter's people had seem him ashed, but it hadn't taken either brother long to notice that something wasn't right with Kate.

For better or worse, she hadn't aknowledged either brother. He'd at least expected some yelling, maybe a punch, but she'd just shrugged on the silky little robe Seth had handed her and allowed herself to be lead away from the mayhem they'd caused. It was disconcerting to say the least. He'd call a doctor in the morning to come out and look at her. Right now though he needed to get away from both her and his brother to think.

"I need a drink" he stated simply before turning and making a quick entrance to his room.

"Good talk." he heard Seth drawl as the door shut.

                                                                             ..............................................

 

A mini fridge sat off to the side of the room and he made his way over to it, reaching in and plucking out a pint of blood. Being the king had it's perks and having a fridge fully stocked at all times was one of them. Bagged blood sustained him day to day. It's wasn't his favorite but going out to hunt every night wasn't really an option when there was an empire to be run.

He understood Santanico's desire for fresh human blood. He supposed it was like getting Domino's vs. Antonio's back in Kansas City, with their woodfired oven and artisan ingredients. Maybe he was a purist like her, he mused. Drinking from the source always gave something to the experience. The flavor of each soul was so much more intense when it came directly from the vein, and the _power_ he felt using his fangs to open that vein! It was a heady combination. He'd tried explaining it once to Seth before the disgusted, disgruntled look on his brother's face had stopped him.

Laying back in bed, kicking his shoes off as he went he wondered. What would Katie-Kate do if he tried to drink from her? Would she look him in the eyes while he raised her wrist to his mouth, watch him take pull after pull from her pale skin? Would she curl up in his lap and offer her throat up to him?

He pictured her now as she'd been at the strip club, tiny black panties the only thing hiding her from him. He'd have his back pressed against the head board and she would slink up the bed finally straddling his lap. She'd smile shyly at him with all the innocence she'd had at the Dew Drop Inn. He'd tuck her hair back or maybe he'd wrap it around his hand, use it to control her movements. Her breasts would rub against his chest. He'd feel her tight nipples through his shirt as she wriggled for more friction. She'd sigh then, closing her eyes and tipping her head in submission. Katie-cakes would offer up her throat to him with sweet consent.

Richie let his hand slip down and palm himself through his dress slacks. He was hard and wanting. For a second he chastised himself. He was a fucking Lord for Christsakes and here he was in the process of getting ready to jerk off like a horny teenager. As always though the draw of Kate Fuller was too much for him to ignore. Quickly, he slipped his slacks off and worked his boxer briefs down. When he took himself in hand he was hard and hot and all he could imagine was Kate's big doe eyes staring into his.

They were both naked now and she was sinking down, inch by inch, enveloping him. There was a trickle of blood running down her neck from where his love bites had nicked her. She told him it was ok. She liked it. Down over her breasts it ran and he'd lean in and lick the trail, sucking claiming bruises across her tits as he went. Her skin would be stained pink where his tongue trailed. She'd moan as they pushed and pulled, gave and took together. Her hips would grind against his, her arms would be wrapped around his neck.

_Love me, Richard_

His hand worked faster as he felt a hot spark of electricity begin to build at the base of his spine.

He watched her face as she rode him, ate up how her eyes never left his. Fantasy Kate rode him faster and faster spiraling higher and higher before suddenly...

_Richie, bite me_

Both real life and Fantasy Richie groaned before he imagined sinking his fangs into her neck, tasting her climax as it happened, as her body clenched around him. He tasted lust and power and love. With one more stroke, his mouth still suckling at her neck and her walls still fluttering around him, he finally came.

The image of his satiated Fantasy Kate faded more quickly than he wanted, leaving him alone with his spent release covering his hand. A small smile played at the corner of his mouth. It was the first time he'd felt at peace in weeks.

.....

Seth leaned against the door frame of the guest room, staring at the tiny woman he'd just tucked in. His heart clenched at the sight of her and he quickly closed the door.

"Welcome home Kate." he murmured as the latch caught.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great kudos and comments thus far. I'm glad some people are enjoying this story. Heads up I'm not a fan of the boys in a sexual relationship with one another so don't expect to see any of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth Gecko had given up on sleep long before the alarm on his phone began to blare. His nerves were frayed and all he could think about was Kate laying in the room next to him. Before tucking her in the night before he'd gently scrubbed her skin of dried blood and removed to cake of make-up from her face. Her skin had shone clean and pink as she'd shrugged on the clothes he'd offered. One of his undershirts and a pair of boxers. It had been what she'd have worn to bed once, long ago, in a Mexican motel. He turned away giving her privacy.

He'd expecting some snark from her about 'old habits' but there'd been nothing. No recognition in her green eyes, no soft words, no biting remarks. It was as if whatever had taken hold of her had emptied out all the was Kate Fuller and left nothing but a husk, a shell of the girl ( _Woman,_ he corrected) he once knew.

She'd been his partner. He'd never really told her that. At the time, it had been amusing how gung-ho she'd been about it. All she'd wanted was a chance. She'd proven herself though, hadn't she? She'd found a mark and done her recon all after tucking him in to sleep off his poison. She was good like that. She'd known what he neede before he could ask. Heroin. A job. A partner.

What had he done in return? He'd let his anxiety get the better of him at the first chance. He'd left her in Mexico. Fuck that he'd given her the car and the money. He still left the 17 year old preacher's daughter alone in Mexico. How had he thought that was better than being with him? He'd been sure that without him she'd head home. He had failed to understand the force of nature she'd become and the single-minded focus that had gripped her.

Sonja came after that forcing him into sobriety, insinuating herself into his life and bed, and Seth had let Kate roll to the back of his mind, to the place where all bad choices go to be mulled over again and again ad nauseum. Everything about Kate had been a bad choice but, in the end, you didn't get to choose who weaseled their way into your heart, did you?

After, what felt like an eternity, Seth rolled out of bed. His time in it had done little in the way easing his exhaustion OR giving him insight into what was to be done with the girl ( _woman_ ) in the next room. Maybe Richie would have the answers. That was his part in this whole jacked up situation. He was the answer guy. Except, even Seth was sure that Richard couldn't think his way out of this one.

A shower cleared his head, while a cup of swamp-water-black coffee focused him up. He stood infront of the bathroom mirror lathering his face with a boar bristle brush like Eddie had shown him when he'd been a pimply faced teenager. The routine of it soothed him and calmed the anxious energy seeping through his pores.

Eddie hadn't been their Dad but damn it if he wasn't better than the one they'd had. Granted, that wasn't always saying much. Eddie and Ray had been brothers, they'd still shared quite a few of the same traits but while Ray had been cruel, sadistic when the boys had done something he didn't like (like simply breathing) Eddie had merely cuffed them upside the head, called them stupid, and proceeded to tell them a story about the good ole days. Eddie'd had class where Ray'd had none. Family was everything to Eddie Gecko and in the end it'd been his undoing.

Seth watched as, with each swipe of the straight blade, more soap disappeared. Baby soft skin exposed he couldn't help but allow memories of once upon a time in Mexico to flood in.

_You look like less of a dirty old man when you're shaved. Its a good look._

He'd kept a 5 oclock shadow after that.

                                                                                                             ..........................

The doctor came and went early in the evening. When Dr. Schock had been done with his poking and prodding he'd deemed everything to be in tip top working order. Seth had slipped him a wad of cash as was a befitting payment to a doctor specialising in the world of culebras and crime bosses.

The only reaction Kate had shown to his prescence had been when he'd tried to draw some blood. Richard had stood at his back, his breath hot on Seth's neck as the good doc had gone to stick the syringe in her arm. The hiss that'd escaped her lips when the needle broke the skin startled them all. She'd recoiled, eyes wild and feral. After a tense few minutes of the doctor and Seth attempting to settle the girl to obtain the sample Richie had finally waved them off.

She'd settled down as soon as the syringe was disposed of.

"Funny, needles never used to bother her, right Brother?" Richie had asked

Seth proceeded to punch him square in the jaw.

                                                                                                             ..........................

"Princess, it would do me a world of good if you'd talk to me"

Seth sat on the lone twin bed in the room back pressed to the wall. Richie had stalked off to who knows where after their little skirmish. Not Kate (as he was beginning to think of her) sat in front of the vanity across the room. Slowly, she worked a brush through her hair. Seth watched transfixed as the silken locks flowed over her shoulders becoming more fluid with each pass. He remembered a time when the same observing had gotten him called a dirty old man. He also remembered the teasing smile that accompanied it.

Time seemed to stop until he was unsure how long he'd been watching her, trying to solve her like a puzzle. The only problem was half the pieces were missing.

"What happened to you?" he asked more to himself than her.

"Kate Fuller is safe" an other worldly voice said, snapping Seth to attention, spine going rigid.

Not Kate stared at him through the vanitys mirror. Seth's hand itched for his gun.

" _Los hermanos_?" the voice scoffed quietly, "You didn't keep your end of the bargain. You were supposed to protect her. She was failed twice."

Inching to the side of the bed, Seth stared. This was bordering on Crystal Skull bullshit and he found his patience becoming short. He wanted to hear Kate's voice coming from her lips not whatever the fuck was coming out. It managed to be masculine and feminine, young and old all at the same time. It was as if he'd gone to a party and everyone was talking in unison. It was creepy as shit.

"Listen buddy... Ma'am... thing, I'm gonna need you to clarify yourself right now." His right hand snaked around his back to pull his revolver from where it rested snugly in his waistband.

"No guns, Seth." the voice intoned. "We are one with Kate. We've protected her since those tasked with the job failed."

Not Kate turned slowly to face him, hands resting serenly in her lap.

"It was foretold that two brothers would beat the gods at their own game. They'd save the princess. You and your brother chose the wrong princess to save."

His heart sank. Santanico. It was never supposed to be Santanico that was saved. It was Kate. How could he and Richie have missed it? How many times had that inner light that had shone from her gotten her into trouble. How had he, Seth Gecko, who prided himself on his ability to read people and situations missed it?

"Where is she?" He asked finally looking away. His hand came back around his body, gun left for a later time, in it's spot.

"She's here" Not Kate said with a small smile pointing to her head, "She sees all, hears all."

"Why can't she come out to play?" Richie asked leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. Pushing off the frame he entered fully into the room pulling the door shut tight behind him.

Seth glanced at him, took in his posture. To the untrained eye he looked laconic, unbothered but what was going on around him. His brother knew better though, while his body moved fluidly through the room his eyes stayed sharp. Hell, Seth could see the gears in his head cranking around so fast, he wouldn't have been shocked if smoke started pouring from his ears. Taking up a position against the opposite wall from both Not Kate and Seth, Richie leaned back, lazy and cat like, allowing the wall to hold him up.

"After the well..." a small shudder moved through Not Kate's body, "Kate Fuller became our vessel. Her body protects us. In turn, we protect her." The girl looked at Richie than, "There was no love left."

Seth is caught off guard by his brothers growl and the flash of movement that has him hovering over their girl, face in full snake mode, fangs bared. Just as quickly, Seth finds himself off the bed with his gun pressed firmly to the back of his baby brothers head.

"Enough Richard. I don't know what the fuck has gotten in to you but..." he sighed, rubbing his eyes with his free hand, "Just...enough. OK?"

He suddenly felt more tired than he ever knew was possible. It's like the world had suddenly been dropped on his shoulders. The revolver stay firmly pressed to the back of his brothers head until he see scales turn back to flesh and he throws his hand up in a sign of surrender. It's still another couple minutes before they've each relaxed enough to sit back down, this time Richie is on the bed and Seth has slumped into an arm chair by the door. His gun rests on desk next to the chair.

"So" Richie starts, his composure regained, "What was with the Striptease gig?"

"It meant safety." The thousand in one voice states simply, "We would be safe as long as we provided a service. Kate has many images in her memory banks of a strong woman who danced for men."

"Santanico" Richie whispers. Not Kate nods. Seth thinks the whole thing is so fucked up he can't add anything to it. They sit in silence. It's not entirely awkward but nor is it relaxed.

"How can we get Kate back?" Seth finally asks

Not Kate cocks her head to the side as if trying to assess his intentions. "It's always been Kate Fuller's decision." An eerie smile crosses her face. "You'll have to discuss it with her."

"And how does that happen." Richie asks, his earlier anger tamped down to a mild irritation.

"Do you still have your knife, Richard Gecko?"

Seth and Richie glance at each other. Richie shrugs, than reaches into his pocket an pulls out the white bone dagger that Seth swears started all this bullshit. The blade pops loose with an easy _shink_.

"Who are you?" Seth asks while Richie flips the blade in his hand with practiced ease.

"We are Santa Sangre, we are the voice of the damned."

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. To say work has sucked lately would be an understatement. I hope ya'll enjoy and thank you for your patience!

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd (if anyone wants to volunteer ;) ). Somehow in S3 the Gecko's and Kate will be reunited this is just a thought as to how it might go. Got a little lost at the end. Not sure how to get to the point I want but it'll do for now.


End file.
